Just Between Us
by The Angel of Randomsity
Summary: She wants to keep it a secret... he wants to keep it a secret... and Brenigan wants to give both of them detention.


**Hi guys, I'm REALLY sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, but The Angel of Randomsity pen-name is BACK! The Resistance of Cygnus had trouble for people catching onto the fact that it was really me... Lol, well, this is my contest entry for ItsEllaInspired's "Just Between Us" contest :D I hope you guys review, and please lemme know what'cha think. :] Love ya guys forever... One more thing to do: disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer: You really think I'd own Lemonade Mouth, its characters, or anything else in the movie? Yeah, right, I would, I'm 10. -_- Sense the sarcasm.  
><strong>

Guitar goddess and half asian Stella Yamada panted, exhausted from P.E, which she actually tried for once instead of skipping as usual. She smiled as she realized she might've just gotten a good grade on something, rather than the usual C's and D's.

A snicker was heard from around the corner, and out popped the one and only, Ray Beech, ruler of the Legendary Jackasses out there.

Stella rolled her eyes, and ran for the nearest closet, not wanting the blonde twinkle douche to ruin her moment of joy.

Too late.

The jerk had caught up to her easily, though that wasn't a surprise, judging from his soccer skills.

She whipped around to confront him, but where she assumed he'd be, was just thin air. She looked around and put a hand to her forehead, letting out an exasperated groan.

"Man, I'm losin' it…." She muttered to herself.

"You've always lost it, haven't you Yamada?" snickered a familiar voice. Specifically the voice she had been trying to avoid.

"What do you want, Beech? I'm trying to have some time to myself here, if you didn't realize that. Oh, but you don't realize anything, now, do you?" she smirked.

Slowly, he rised from his hiding place behind the corner of the locker room. "Why would it matter to you what I want?" he snorted.

"I never said I did, I just asked you." The half asian retorted. "Well, I was going to ask you what you.. uhh.. errr…" he stuttered. Stella raised an eyebrow, as the soccer star never stutters, especially when talking to a girl.

"Just spit it out, Beech, I don't have all day." She rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine… well, I was going to ask you what.. day it is…?" she scoffed and said, "February 14th, Beech. Thought you'd know that judging by all those swarms of cheerleaders chasing you around with chocolate and roses." She smirked.

"Well, I only see one girl out of all those…" he whispered. "And that is?" Stella asked. She was surprised she was so curious, but she couldn't help herself. She knew that if she found out, she could tell the school newspaper staff if she wanted to, and they would believe her instantly, since this school believes anything to you say.

They'd even believe you if you said Charlie Brown was in your class! And once, everyone believed- "Yamada…" Stella's thoughts were interrupted. "Eh..? Oh, what?"

"You really don't get what I just said? Link it to what I said before that." She thought about it for a moment, and once she figured it out, her eyes popped out of her sockets instantly. "WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed. Just then, loud footsteps came from behind her as Brenigan came up and gave her a pink detention slip for screaming when classes were in session, and another one for skipping P.E on a regular basis.

She rolled her eyes and waited for the principal to walk away. She smirked as she realized he didn't even give her a third pink slip for skipping class.

"So… whaddya say…" Ray said nervously. "To what, Beech?" He rolled his eyes and said, "Hold out your wrist." She did as she was told, but rather hesitantly.

He pulled her to the closet next to them, in case Brenigan came back to give them both pink slips for skipping.

"What was that for?" Stella questioned. "Well, you wouldn't wanna have a third detention in a row, would ya?" Ray asked, Stella shook her head, and he grinned. Stella started to get what he meant, and nodded.

"Well how would you like to be with my for this fine Valentines Day?" Ray asked, holding out his hand in hope. She smiled and nodded, putting her hand in his.

They realized there was something missing.. something called… a kiss? Wasn't that how it went in all those mushy movies and books? Well, that's not happening now! Stella smiled and hugged him. He smirked as he hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ray…" Stella whispered. "Hmm?" he hummed. "Let's keep this just between us.. I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell the band yet." He nodded, indicating he heard her and that he understood. "I feel the same about my band.." he muttered. She chuckled and hugged him.

They hadn't realized it yet, but there were cameras hooked up in the very closet they were standing in, which were being watched on screens at the old detention room by the rest of the Lemonade Mouth gang.

"Oh…"

"My…"

"God…."

They all said in unison. Mudslide Crush came in to start bugging the Lemon heads, but saw the screens as well, and began repeated what the rival band had said a few seconds earlier.

Stella smiled as Ray wrapped his arms around her waist and carried her bridal style to her next class before anyone got out of the classes in session. Stella smiled and leaned against the wall, running everything that just happened through her head over and over again. Suddenly, her phone vibrated in her left jean pocket.

She fished it out and read the text she had just received.

"Remember.. just between us." It read, and was left by an "unknown number", though Stella instantly knew who it was.

"Stalker…" she replied, chuckling. She had no idea how she managed to get her number, but she knew he had his ways….

Those last 3 words in the message rang through her head repeatedly.

'Just between us….'

Just then, her classroom door slammed open, and students ran out, screaming in joy and hollering about how they were free. She chuckled and walked in, finding Mr. Brenigan right in front of her face.

"Miss Yamada, YOU SKIPPED CLASS!" he screamed.

Stella kept her cool and said, "Y'know, Brenigan.. I have an idea.." he stopped yelling and asked her what it was.

"Let's keep this just between us…" and with a final smirk, she sat down in her seat.

_~The End~_

**Well that's it, and I'm sorry if it's short... I really can't find much inspiration right now, since I have all the stupid school homework, and school projects, retarded weekly geography,** **4 pages of math per day, etc. -_-**

**But I DO hope you guys enjoyed this little bit. It's basically an entry for the contest AND a Valentines Day special, if you noticed how Ray asked Stella to be his Valentine, not his girlfriend. :P**

**_Love,_**

**_ The Angel of Randomsity  
><em>**


End file.
